1. Field of the Invention
The multiple embodiments of the present invention relate to molded-in-color panels and molding systems for creating molded-in-color panels.
2. Background Art
Vehicle panels are an example of molded-in-color panels. Vehicle panels may be on the interior or exterior of a vehicle, commonly have surfaces, which are exposed to a viewable environment. These exposed surfaces are often referred to as class-A surfaces. It is desirable to create these class-A surfaces to have few or no surface defects or flaws when compared to non class-A surfaces. Since class-A surfaces are exposed to a viewable environment, these surfaces are formed using tighter tolerances and greater detail. Non class-A surfaces are not exposed in the viewable environment and may have visible surface defects and flaws.
Vehicle panels with class-A surfaces are not typically injection-molded, compression-molded or vacuum-molded unless the vehicle panels are painted in a secondary painting operation, covering surface defects. Painting the vehicle panel in a secondary painting operation requires additional time and cost to create the vehicle panel. Paint is also susceptible to peeling, chipping, blistering and/or delamination.
Molded-in-color plastics are a lower cost option for programs to consider instead of current painted technologies and/or other decorative alternatives, such as paint film or other laminates. Molded-in-color plastics are also environmentally friendly because molded-in-color plastics do not require a secondary painting process so molded-in-color plastics may be easily recycled and manufacturing of molded-in-color plastics does not generate volatile organic compounds.